Hack and Slash under Full Burn
Perhaps Jacy hadn’t understood the Captain’s preflight instructions, but she showed up to the galley expecting to see the entire crew, including their newest recruits. Not everyone was present though and she really only wished to speak with the Captain and their dentist, neither of which were here. She looked around, properly taking in the galley for the first time even though she’d passed through it on multiple occasions. The galley was the social hub of the ship and much like old Rome of Earth-that-Was, all corridors passed through the galley. Their two stowaways were recovering from what promised to be one hell of an adventure and Jacy truly wanted to check on them. Or she would have wanted to check on them had she been completely herself. Jacy hadn’t been completely herself in nearly a week and she’d only been onboard the Lunar Veil for a few days. No one would ever mistake her for a hard working deckhand, but she’d not been shown in the best light lately and that was only partially her fault. The rest was just rotten luck and shitty situations. Vas was in the corner tenderly prodding his smarting nose and gumming an unlit Kretek cigarette. He was clearly youthful, but had the body of a well worked man. Jacy looked away quickly before her Naproxen-laden mind could start thinking inappropriate thinkings. Somehow through the scuffle back on Persephone Vas had managed to keep his rooster-do riled up. Jacy could probably learn a thing or two about hair products if that was indeed his secret. She reached a hand up to sift through the brown strands of her own dyed hair and was sure her natural roots would be exposed any day now if they weren’t already. “You weren’t planning to light that, were you? We are in a sealed tin can oxygenated by equipment of questionable integrity. Where would you even pick up such a nasty habit at your tender age of….at least eighteen, right?” Jacy gave Vas a studied look, but she honestly couldn't determine his age. “Besides these will kill you and there are enough dangers to contend with. Like Reaver Rapings if you put any stock in those streams.” Smooth Jacy, you still got the touch. She was poking around the cupboards which on a ship like this were just cabinets and stash spaces where anything would fit and stay put. There was a lot of soy paste and oatmeal. She couldn’t stand soy paste and was highly allergic to oats so those weren’t going to help her out any. Where were all the food supplies she’d brought on board? Hell, she’d paid for them out of her own money. Maybe they’d been stored in the cargo bay. If only there was a deckhand to sort that out. Jacy wandered out of the galley leaving Vas, Gill & Haddie behind. (I think those are the locations of those three.) ~~~ Jacy found herself back in the shuttle (one of two), presumably to put on a clean shirt so she could go get it bloodied up in surgery, but she was stalling. She was eager to have the surgery done and behind her, but she wasn’t eager to begin the surgery. No one likes going under the dentist’s knife. Oh geez, there would be a knife in her mouth. And pliers and chunks of teeth and bone….. She buried her head in her hands and winced at the pain in her jaw. Fuck me. When she reached inside her trunk to select a shirt she saw that her shiny pistol was sitting on top and that her lacy undergarments had been rummaged through once again. She smiled at the thought of the Captain rifling through her things. Then her eyes grew in alarm and she checked her pockets quickly for her IdentCard, finding it in a zippered sleeve in her pants. Well the truth would come out eventually, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to be soaring along through the Black with a busted grill when it did. Maybe the Captain would prove to be a reasonable man, he’d certainly shown considerable kindness in his gruff dealings with her and the stowaways. She’d wanted to talk to him before the surgery, but now she was nervous and just wanted to put it off that discussion. ~~~ When Jacy arrived in the Medbay and saw Dorian, Aello & Dillon standing around in quiet conversation she cleared her throat (painfully) and raised her eyebrow at Dorian before sparing a glance at Aello. “Aello mentioned a need to postpone surgery due to my currently medicated state; it’s only Naproxen. Pain is relative, but I’m feeling considerably better than I was when you and I first spoke. I know this status will not hold and it’s not really Aello’s fault, this time. So what timeframe are we looking at, for delay of surgery? An hour? Two? I'm understandably eager to be unconscious when these pills wear off. Maybe we could just administer additional meds to counteract those I took?” Jacy was standing on the opposite side of the reclinable chair/bed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she looked across at Aello. “Soooo……” Was this about to get awkward?